Nor the Battle to the Strong
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x04 | production = 502 | airdate = week of | teleplay = | story = | director = | altimage = burke.jpg }} "Nor the Battle to the Strong" was the 102nd episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 4th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 21 October 1996. The episode was written by and and directed by . Summary Jake Sisko experiences the true nature of war when he and Julian Bashir assist in a hospital located on a planet being besieged by the Klingons. References Characters :Julian Bashir • • Jadzia Dax • Irina Kalandra • Kira Nerys • Joseph Kirby • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Paxton Reese • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Voktak • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Caster • Neema Cyl • Audrid Dax • Tobin Dax • Hendriks • Ishmael Kalandra • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Pajal • Raifi • • Joseph Sisko Locations :Ajilon Prime • Decker Memorial Hospital • Deep Space 9 • Operations center Archanis sector • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Ganalda IV • Lembatta Cluster • Tanandra Bay Starships and vehicles : runabout • ( escort) • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Pardshay's species • Trill Yridian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Academy Other references :amino acid • asteroid • bat'leth • Battle of Ajilon Prime • battle simulation • caffeine • Cartalian fever • ceasefire • coffee • court martial • cutter • dabo • disruptor • disulfide • doctor • Down the River Light • Federation-Cardassian War • Federation-Klingon War of 2373 • hopper • hypospray • inaprovaline • Jefferies tube • kidney • Klingon disruptor • magnesite • PADD • phaser • phaser burn • phaser rifle • platoon • pregnancy • prion • quantum resonance • raktajino • replicator • Rugalan fever • sonic shower • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • surface operations blacks • Tarkalean condor • transport scrambler • warp core • womb rental agreement Appendices Related media * Jake recalls the events of "Nor the Battle to the Strong" in Vengeance and Rising Son. * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places". norTheBattleVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.2.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf Images jakeNtBTtS102.jpg|Jake. irina Kalandra.jpg|Kalandra. kirby.jpg|Kirby. burke.jpg| . Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5